The 241st Hunger Games
by Soul-14
Summary: New Games, new tributes, new Year. Welcome to The 241st Hunger Games where twists pop up!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**President Scott's POV**

What is going to be a good twist this year.

"I have a good one!" Wendy says.

"Yes?" I ask.

"How about we have mentors, Two winners, and everyone have a power. Because Professor Revard Finished up the power tablets that makes them have a power based on their body, attitude, and personality." Wendy says.

"I can go with that! I agree to it." I say.

"For the arena, since this is going to take a while, mine as well do a forest but with very little water and have a few hidden chests with district numbers on it and only a tribute from that district can open it. In the chest has one free gift." Wendy says.

"I like it. I like it! Lets get this started." I say.

"Ok. I'll notify past winners. Still want Fillin Jalek from last year as a mentor even though she's only 14?" Wendy asks.

"Yes! Lets get a move on!" I say.

Wendy leaves. This is really going to be a good year.

**Ok. These are the new twist. Had writers block and was watching Big Bang Theory and the power thing came up because they were talking about Superman. So, yeah. I hope you guys liked this. Please review and submit characters! I will ONLY accept PM's. So, don't review your tribute.**


	2. Chapter 2: District 1 Tributes

**Dazzle Danes's POV**

I can't believe it's reaping day. Yesterday our whole district learned that they are adding powers to be added to the tributes to add more action. Who cares. I mean really. I don't want to volunteer. I think it would be a waste.

"Dazzle. Get down here!" I hear my dad say. Well, step father.

"Coming." I say.

I leave my room and meet up with him. He is standing there with his hands crossed across his chest.

"What?" I ask.

"You know what." he says.

"Sorry, I'm not a mind reader." I say.

"You need to volunteer. You need to win for this family. Your stupid older sister should of won but like usual, she lost and now you have to volunteer and win." he says.

"I'm not volunteering." I say.

"I'll kill you then." he says.

"I have training, more than you. I can get you first." I snap back.

"Fine, but I'll go after Hera." he says.

I glare at him. He wouldn't kill my mom. Would he? Of course I can't be sure. He's like a robot. No emotions. It's creepy.

"So what do you say now?" he taunts.

"I guess I will." I say.

"Good. Do some of your training before reaping." he says.

I leave for my room. I won't train today. I don't think I need to. So I sit there and think everything over. I think about what my power could be. I don't think it could be something stupid like invisibility, or see through object. A cool power would be control fire or something like that.

I decide to get ready for reaping. It's like only an hour away. I go and put on my favorite mint green dress. It's short so I kinda like it. Then I put on a black leather belt be add a little style. I put on some green heels that go with it. Then I straighten my blonde hair. I see that I am perfect and go leave for reaping.

On my way to reaping I run into my mom.

"Going home?" I ask.

"Yeah. I just want to eat some of this meat. I've been craving all kinds of meats." my mom says.

"Yeah, I guess it's the joys of being pregnant." I say.

"I know. I'm excited!" my mom says. This pregnancy is making her really happy.

"Well, I better get going. Reaping is very soon." I say.

"Have fun." my mom says.

I leave. I think of my older sister, Shimmer. She did volunteer a while ago, she made it to the Career bloodbath but lost in the final two. The girl from 2 killed her. My dad was pissed. I was sad and my mom cried. It was hard on us. But I guess we moved on.

"next." I hear.

I didn't pay attention. I guess I was in line. I let them take some blood and I get in my age group. Soon reaping starts and our escort, Nook. Starts off like usual.

"Welcome District 1 to a new reaping. Lets hope we have a good year! As usual, ladies first!" Nook says.

She goes to the girls bowl. She looks into it. Then she puts her name in there and quickly picks the top name. Then she goes back to her spot and opens the slip.

"Garnet Luna!" she screams.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream.

"Come on up dear." Nook says.

I walk up on stage. I stand next to Nook and she asks for my name.

"My name is Dazzle Danes, your future victor." I say.

I know I'm going to win.

**Jouhko Algren's POV**

I throw a spear into a target and hit it perfectly. My little brother runs up to me.

"Can I try?" he asks.

I roll my eyes and hand him a spear. He throws it and fails epically.

"Go back to ax throwing." I say.

He leaves disappointed. I don't care. I just can't wait till reaping. I'm just excited to win this year's games. It's going to be a piece of cake. I mean literally. I can do better than last year's tributes. The girl was just plain stupid and the guy was just some freak that wanted attention.

"Damien. Lets go!" I yell. I realize we need to go home and get ready for reaping.

"Coming!" my brother says.

He makes it to me and we leave for reaping. Damien I sonly 12 years old. So he has a long way to go. He says he's going to volunteer in the future. I doubt he would win. He sucks in spears, knives, swords, scythes, and even axes. But me might surprise people.

We make it home finally. I go to my room and get ready. I switch from training clothes into some reaping clothes. I switched from a blue shirt to a nice gray shirt and some old pair of jeans to some nice black ones. I fix my blonde hair. I look into a mirror I have and see that I look ready. I head back down to meet up with my parents.

When I get into our kitchen I see Damien isn't ready yet.

"He seriously isn't ready yet?" I ask.

"No." my mom says.

"Damien!" I scream.

He walks into the kitchen.

"What?" he asks.

"Lets go." I say.

We walk to reaping. It's not long before we get in line. Soon the peacekeepers take some blood and then we stand in our age groups. As soon as I find my spot Nook starts off. A girl named Dazzle volunteers. I know her. She acts strong and she is very smart. She is a perfect Career. Soon Nook moves on to the boys bowl. She digs her hand deep into the bowl and picks a name. She opens the slip and goes back to the microphone.

"Damien Algren!" she screams.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream. I realize a kind that is 18 volunteered too.

"uhh." Nook says. Sounds like she is trying do decide who to pick.

"I should go because you reaped my brother!" I say.

"Fine. Come on up." Nook says.

I walk up on stage and go right in front of the microphone.

"I'm Jouhko! Your new and best victor!" I say.

I am in these games. I know I'm going to win. Look out Dazzle and other tributes!

**Sorry for not updating for a while. But I finally got all the tributes. I hope you guys liked this one. Please review on your thoughts on Dazzle and Jouhko! **


End file.
